Browsing networks, such as the Internet (also referred to as the “world-wide-web” or the “web”), for information has become a very popular technique for carrying out research activities. The Internet includes servers providing numerous sources of information for almost every topic imaginable. In addition to research activities, browsing Internet sites, which is commonly referred to as Internet surfing, has become a popular pastime.
Browsing Internet sites has achieved such a cultural status that public libraries and other publicly available resources now provide numerous terminals at which Internet browsing may be carried out. Additionally, many commercial establishments now provide web browsing capabilities. Internet cafés (I-Cafés) provide network connections to the Internet while patrons enjoy other products provided by the business. For example, a coffee shop or other business may include I-café functionality so that customers can browse the Internet while they enjoy their coffee. Furthermore, Internet access is now usually available at hotels.
In general, it is desirable to provide additional or auxiliary information to persons browsing the Internet. This information may take many forms, such as information on local events, alerts, or advertising. As will be readily appreciated by those having ordinary skill in the art, pop-up advertising in one popular technique for providing advertisements to persons browsing Internet web sites. For example, when a user directs his or her browser-equipped personal computer to logon to a desired web site to view requested information or content, the desired web site may cause the browser in use to open an additional pop-up window in which an advertisement is displayed. The user must then close the window including advertisement to resume viewing the desired content.
Many users find pop-up advertisements irritating. To that end, a number of software tools have been created to stop the occurrence of pop-up advertisements. These software tools are commonly referred to as pop-up blockers, and may reside on web browser tool bars or other convenient locations that enable users to selectively invoke the pop-up blocking feature.